Broken
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: —¡¿Cómo quieres que te deje tranquila si la única persona que te quiere viva en estas cuatro paredes soy yo! ¿Cómo quieres que deje que hagas eso cuando me esta matando el verte morir? La auto destrucción es un efecto domino que afecta a los demás. Lucy estaba destruida y Sting se había transformado en el domino a su lado pero él no dejaría que se viniera abajo /AU StiLu.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiro Mashima.

¡Hola! Me presento como Nitta y bueno, esta es mi primera historia en este fandom (emoción) luego de pasar tanto tiempo leyendo por aquí pero nunca me había animado a subir nada. Vine con la pareja mas crack de la vida, pero espero les guste.

Advertencias: AU|Uso de los conceptos: «bulimia» y «anorexia». Además de en el futuro posible uso del concepto auto mutilación.

Pareja: StingxLucy.

Género: Drama| Angst| Hurt/Comfort.

Agradecimientos: A quienes me han ayudado a perfeccionar esta historia y corregirla.

* * *

**Broken.**

«Prologo»

* * *

El sonido del agua después de tirar la cadena resonó en el gran baño del internado. Había varios cubículos más, pero ella se había cerciorado de que no hubiera nadie ahí. Estaba sola. Como siempre.

Lucy se levantó entre tambaleos, sus piernas flaqueaban y, como otras veces, las rodillas le dolían y estaban sucias. También le ardía la garganta, aún notaba el amargo regusto de la bilis en su boca. Se llevó la mano al cuello, intentando, en vano, calmar ese ardor tragando algo de saliva que únicamente sirvió para tragar de nuevo los restos de bilis que aún descansaban en su cavidad. Solo el sabor nuevamente le generaban nauseas pero el estomago ya había sido vaciado y dolía.

Salió del cubículo, rebuscando en los rincones del baño por si había ojos curiosos y acusadores, pero no había nadie. El lugar seguía vació y silencioso. Caminó con pasos pequeños hacia los lavamanos abriendo el grifo del agua al máximo —su conciencia ambientalista le decía que era un desperdicio—. Lucy quitó los restos de comida a medio digerir de sus manos heridas, también limpio la comisura de su boca evitando verse al espejo. Sabía lo que vería: una imagen muerta de sí misma; ojos hinchados y llorosos, mejillas rojas con evidencia de lágrimas ya secas y nariz moquillenta.

Nuevamente tuvo que sujetarse al lavamanos para no caer. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, sintiéndose ahogada en ese lugar. El único sonido reconfortante era el agua que seguía saliendo, aunque, tal vez, ya ni siquiera eso podía calmarla. Se había convertido en un ruido que señalaba otra muerte para ella, como si de nuevo se enterrara un puñal. Una y otra vez, sin poder parar.

¿Por qué?

Porque era débil.

Lucy levantó la mirada y se enjuagó el rostro, casi con ira, limpiando cualquier evidencia. Cerró la llave y se secó con las mangas de su jersey.

Dió una sonrisa de práctica al espejo, fingiendo ser feliz. Era la máscara que usaría al salir y con la cual tendría que engañar a todos. Era una actriz, una eterna actriz en una obra de teatro que nadie conocía. Salvo ella y su conciencia.

La obra de teatro personal de Lucy Heartfilia.

En calma salió del baño, cambiando de manera forzosa su actitud. Con el tiempo Lucy había descubierto que el mayor secreto para todo eso era la actitud. Si te veías feliz aunque no lo fueras la gente te creería, también funcionaba a la inversa.

Ella era una maestra en eso.

La puerta se cerro tras de ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo, en silencio. Parecía no haber nadie…

Claro, seguramente todos estaban en hora de estudio o comiendo. Quien sabría.

Lucy arrugó la nariz y planeó escabullirse a su cuarto, así no se toparía con los demás quienes la invitarían a comer otra cosa más.

«No, gracias», pensó todavía con la sensación de los dedos en su garganta.

En los claros pasillos resonaron otros pasos además de los de Lucy, más llamativos, como si la persona esperara que los demás voltearan solo para verlo pasar. O tal vez solo era la confianza que lo acompañaba a todas partes.

De todas formas, Lucy no pudo evitar levantar más la mirada y dirigirla hacia el dueño de esos pasos. A unos metros de distancia se encontraba ese extraño chico. Era atractivo, debía admitirlo, la típica definición de una persona sensual, seguramente si abrías un diccionario y buscabas la palabra encontrarías una foto de él solo para definir.

Sting Eucliffe.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Lucy se sonrojó como una cría.

Sting le miró como si pudiera ver más allá de su alma… o de su ropa.

Y Lucy sólo atinó a dirigirle una mirada de respuesta indignada y furiosa. Zapateando con fuerza en dirección contraria hacia donde Sting iba.

Idiota. Su foto también estaría en esa parte del diccionario.

—Idiota... —farfulló con los mofletes hinchados.

O Lucy imaginaba cosas, o estaba segura de haber escuchado una risa de parte de Sting.

De lejos, él solo pudo atinar a responder de manera baja para que la torpe chica voluptuosa no lo escuchara:

—Rubia.

* * *

Rawr, 

La dinosaurio, dice: 

* * *

De acuerdo, ese fue el prólogo. Ojala les haya gustado. Espero (tal vez) pronto subir la continuación de esta historia que de hecho ha estado mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Lo sé, no es costumbre esta pareja pero ¿quién sabe? tal vez por eso mismo me atrae a escribir de ella.

Gracias por leer. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme (insultos, quejas, preguntas, amenazas a muerte o algo así) en un review. Ustedes me tienen que decir si esta idea tiene futuro o no.

Nos vemos, espero.

.

.

.

.

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	2. I

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiro Mashima.

Buenas. Después de mucho tiempo por fin he venido para actualizar esta historia y traerles el primer capítulo. Creo que ahora podrán tener una mejor opinión de esta historia. Uf, nervios. Ojala les guste. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han mandado. Comenzaré a responderlos. Se los agradezco.

Recomendación: Escuchar la canción de Boom «P.O.D.» por si quieren tener música de fondo. Creo que al escucharla se darán cuenta a qué momento me refiero.

Aclaración: En este capítulo hay un salto en el tiempo, espero se note. También solo por si las moscas, mejor prevenir que lamentar. "Luce" es un apodo que a veces Natsu le pone a Lucy durante la serie. Bien eso era todo.

* * *

Capítulo I:

«Utopía de lo desconocido».

* * *

—Natsu.

El nombrado levantó la mirada del suelo. Sentía la cara hinchada y no podía abrir completamente el ojo derecho; por esa razón no tenía una buena visión y veía de manera borrosa, tenía que forzar más la mirada de lo normal, además de que sentía los labios partidos y no podía pensar en una forma de hablar sin que el dolor aumentara. Su mejilla hormigueaba, había rozado con la mano la zona y se dio cuenta que estaba mas hinchada de lo que esperaba. Sus nudillos estaban rasposos y había terminado sin la primera capa de piel, se mantenían enrojecidos y brillantes.

—Lucy. —Su amiga no hizo nada más que fruncir el ceño al verlo. Llevaba un bonito vestido rosado con líneas blancas en vertical, además de unas sandalias del mismo color. Su cabello rubio tomado en una coleta. Seguramente su madre la había peinado antes de que saliera de casa. Era la vestimenta perfecta para un día de verano. El pequeño niño no pudo evitar comparar a su amiga con él. Su propia vestimenta, en cambio, eran unos shorts de mezclilla sucios que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una camisa que había usado ya dos días seguidos. Y además su ropa estaba sucia; llena de tierra—¿Qué tal? —sonrió, mostrando sus inocentes dientes de leche.

Su amiga en cambio de corresponderle el saludo y darle también una de sus tiernas sonrisas, frunció más —si es que podía— el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. En su muñeca derecha llevaba la gastada «pulsera de la amistad» que tenía con Levy McGarden; era de cuentas intercaladas color rosa, blanco, morado y celeste. En la muñeca izquierda portaba un simple pedazo de tela que era el propio símbolo de la amistad con Natsu. Lucy le dio una mirada desde su altura —el niño se encontraba sentado en el suelo— y luego dio un vistazo inspeccionando el escenario. Simplemente se encontraban en la plaza comunal del barrio, iba a oscurecer casi por completo y estaba vació; las madres ya habían arrastrado a sus niños de vuelta a las casas.

Frunció la nariz, en aquella expresión Natsu pensó seriamente que su amiga tenía un olfato animal y que podía oler que algo por ahí apestaba. Él, por ejemplo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Natsu sabía que era una pregunta con trampa. A su amiga nada se le escapaba, solo esperaba que él lo admitiera por su propia cuenta.

—Pues… —se paso una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo a un más. Estaba enredado y seguramente su madre lo regañaría—Estaba…

—¿En una pelea? —completo ella.

Natsu se encogió de hombros y miro nuevamente el suelo. La tierra amarillenta del parque con un montón de pequeñas piedras. Estiro la mano y trazo unas cuantas líneas sin ninguna clase de sentido. Sus rodillas estaban raspadas. Seguramente en cuanto pusiera un pie en su casa le mandarían a que se diera un baño y él odiaba darse baños. Esas cosas solo eran para momentos especiales —navidad, cumpleaños, año nuevo—.

Durante un leve instante una sombra se alzó sobre Natsu. Levanto la cabeza para poder encontrar la razón y entonces se dio de frente con el rostro de Lucy. Se había acuclillado a su lado. Frunció el ceño, al no verse cómodo se sentó sobre sus rodillas a su lado. Comenzó a buscar dentro del pequeño bolsillo delantero que llevaba su bolsillo de manera casi indiferente. El viento mecía sus cabellos y hacia que tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos para que no le entrara tierra.

Natsu le vio con la boca abierta y los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa. Carraspeo mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras que quería decirle:

—Pero… Lucy… —balbuceo mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima. La señalo a ella y luego el suelo—Te ensuciaras el vestido y te van a regañar. —murmuro lo último. A su amiga siempre le exigían que estuviera impecable por esa misma razón pocas veces la veía en el parque y solo jugaba con ella en la escuela o cuando uno de los dos iba a la casa del otro.

Lucy no le respondió pero dio una pequeña sonrisa. Comenzó a sacar algo de su bolsillo y entonces Natsu se dio cuenta que era un pañuelo y habían caído atrás dos cosas en su regazo. Eran finas de color oscuro pero era disimulado por el papel blanco que le envolvía.

La rubia estiro su mano con el pañuelo en la cara y con el rostro indiferente comenzó a limpiarle la sangre de las heridas. Cada toque dolía, el simple roce hacia que pusiera unas muecas y diera pequeños gemidos por el dolor, aun así no se quejo porque su amiga le estaba ayudando y una ayuda no debía ser rechazada. Al menos en este caso no. Era Lucy, después de todo.

—Te ensuciaras…

—No me importa, Natsu —refunfuño con su voz infantil. Le apretó el pañuelo contra el labio y por el rabillo del ojo bueno pudo ver como este se comenzaba a teñir de carmesí—.No entiendo por qué te sigues metiendo en estas cosas —comenzó con su discurso de siempre. Había vuelto a fruncir el ceño. Llevo una mano a su regazo y tomo lo que ahora él reconocía como una curita. Le saco el papel de encima y se lo puso a Natsu en la frente, donde seguramente había tenido un corte. Hizo lo mismo con la otra pero esta vez se la puso en la rodilla, con delicadeza, casi con miedo a herirlo más—Las peleas… son tontas.

Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la preocupación de su amiga. Dio una pequeña carcajada mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de Lucy. Ella le miro, sorprendida.

—Gracias, Luce. —Lucy todavía tenía esa expresión sorprendida—. Tal vez las peleas sean tontas…

—Siempre sales herido.

—Aun con eso si tú me curaras las heridas, seguiré yendo a peleas —sonrió todavía mas.

Lucy se sonrojo y bajo la mirada mientras apretaba los puños en sus faldas.

—Eres un idiota, Natsu.

—Gracias por cuidarme, Lucy —volvió a reír.

Y aunque no pudo verlo porque tenía la cabeza gacha… Lucy también sonrió.

* * *

«Es preciso que obréis de manera tal que si no podéis hacer todo el bien que deseáis, logren vuestros esfuerzos por lo menos quitar fuerza al mal», no pudo dejar de pensar en esa frase en todo el día. En todas las vacaciones, incluso, y ahora nuevamente se le venía a la cabeza. Era del libro Utopía, creación de Tomás Moro.

Lucy Heartfilia tenía dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo, casi hermanos: Natsu Dragneel y Levy McGarden. Claro, la mayoría de las personas tienen un mejor amigo y una mejor amiga. Para este caso, Lucy no era la excepción. Aunque siendo ella de por sí lo cercano —o esa imagen tenían todos— a una chica «tranquila» sus mejores amigos son un poco contradictorios.

Levy McGarden era una chica tranquila en toda la regla, amante de la lectura y también de la escritura. Su pasión eran las letras. Su apariencia se encontraba en completa sintonía con sus gustos ya que parecía un duende al ser demasiado baja para su edad. En simples palabras, era la mejor amiga de Lucy desde hacía años, casi toda la vida. Iban a todas partes juntas.

Natsu Dragneel, en cambio, era un chico extrovertido e hiperactivo. También lo que se podía llamar un «luchador callejero». Era el desorden en persona y el terror —además de dolor de cabeza— de muchos profesores. Igualmente conocía a Lucy desde hace años, pero no tanto como Levy. Siendo un idiota cabezón con ataques de amor hacia su mejor amiga, tendía a sobreprotegerla mucho.

Aun siendo sus hermanos del alma y toda la vida —cosa que se apreciaba porque era hija única—, pocas veces se juntaban los tres en el mismo lugar. Todavía siendo los mejores amigos de Lucy entre ellos no era de esa magnitud, solo quedando en amigos. Natsu y Levy tenían una buena relación pero eran polos opuestos, imposibles estar juntos durante mucho tiempo.

Esta era una de esas raras ocasiones:

—Pues vaya con todo. — Natsu dió un suspiro, se recostó más en la silla, encorvándose—. Podríamos hacer algo más, ¿no creen?

Levy dejó de ordenar su pila de libros mientras miraba a Natsu desde el otro lado de la habitación. Como siempre una pequeña sonrisa la acompañaba.

—¿Cómo qué? —inquirió. Levy dejó los libros sobre la repisa en la pared junto a su cama.

Lucy la observaba con cuidado desde su propia cama, frente a la de su amiga. Las habitaciones del internado Fairy Tail eran lo bastantes anchas como para que se pudieran poner las dos camas correspondientes —sin necesitar una litera— y también dejar un espacio largo entre ambas. Así era bastante cómodo. Había una ventana que daba al campus del internado. Su habitación estaba en el tercer piso del edificio de las chicas —muy cerca de la habitación que le habían asignado a Erza—, de aquel lado se encontraba la cama de Lucy. También había un armario grande, para que ambas pudieran colocar su ropa. Había varios cajones dispersos donde guardaban pertenencias, un escritorio y juntas habían decidido poner una repisa en la pared para poder dejar sus libros.

Hasta ahora la mayoría eran de Levy.

—¡No lo sé! ¿Salir de aquí, por ejemplo? Podríamos buscar a Gajeel...

—No —le corto Lucy con el ceño fruncido. Volvió la vista hacia el campus, observando como otros alumnos cargaban sus pertenencias, otros tanto se saludaban y un pequeño grupo se encontraba en un partido de futbol.

—Natsu, no vamos a buscarlo sólo para que puedan molerse a golpes.

—Vaya, que son aburridas.

—De todas formas… —Levy se sacudió el polvo que tenía entre sus manos y miró a Natsu. Lucy, aun estando lejos, pudo ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga y el nerviosismo en su mirada—.No creo que acepte.

El chico dió una sonrisa orgullosa mientras se inclinaba en la silla del escritorio. Apoyo el respaldo en la pared detrás de él. Mantenía los brazos en su nuca y seguía manteniendo esa tonta sonrisa, desviando la mirada de Lucy a Levy.

Durante un momento Lucy tuvo el temor de que llegara a romper la silla y esa era la única que tenían, al menos por ahora, era completamente necesaria. Decidió lanzarle una mirada de advertencia antes de que algo como eso ocurriera. Él no se digno a mirarla y Lucy suspiro, agotada.

—Natsu… —Lucy suspiró—¿Por qué siempre —siseo— tienes que sugerir como diversión el «pelear»?

—¿Está mal? Es divertido. ¡La adrenalina!

Mientras Lucy lo observaba desde donde estaba y veía su sonrisa traviesa no pudo dejar de pensar que era exactamente igual a cuando eran niños. Seguía teniendo la misma actitud y expresiones. Lo único que había cambiado es que había crecido y estaba, seguramente, un poco mas maduro. Pero solo un poco. Sus gustos seguían siendo los mismos y sin importar lo que Lucy dijera, o cuantas amenazas le hiciera, él pasaba de ella porque sabía que al final correría a socorrerlo. Como siempre desde que eran unos infantes.

—No pienso que sea buena idea… —Lucy bufó mientras Natsu volteaba a mirarla, con una sonrisa que detonaba algo extraño—. ¿Qué?

—De hecho este año hay un evento de bienvenida —Natsu ensanchó la sonrisa mientras se mecía en la silla.

Levy volvió a mirarlo con nerviosismo, tomo las mangas de su chaleco y las tironeo en un gesto incomodo. Dio un rápido vistazo a Lucy y vio como su espalda se tensaba mientras se enderezaba. Realmente la forma en que Natsu decía «bienvenida» no parecía para nada amigable, sino mas bien todo lo contario.

Era el comienzo del año. Exactamente se encontraban a día miércoles y habían vuelto al internado el lunes. Todavía faltaban alumnos que debían ingresar así que la ceremonia oficial de bienvenida sería el viernes en la mañana. Esta semana no era nada mas que los alumnos pudieran acostumbrarse nuevamente, ver sus horarios, conocer —si es que no tenían un compañero amigo— a la persona con la que compartirían habitación y también estaban los que se inscribían en los talleres. No había pasado nada de tiempo y Natsu ya comenzaba con una de sus muchas locuras, porque seguramente tendría más a lo largo del año. ¿No podía estar tranquilo aunque fuera un día?

—Natsu…

—Hoy en la noche, ustedes y yo…

—No me gusta cómo suena esto —Lucy frunció el ceño y se preparó para levantarse e ir a golpear a su amigo. Si, sus golpes nunca habían acabado con ese hobby que tenía pero al menos podría desquitarse al verlo retorcerse en el suelo.

En cuanto a los años Natsu se había acostumbrado a esas palizas pero era demasiado terco como para rendirse. Nunca había hecho que a Lucy le gustaran esas cosas y nunca lo haría, por supuesto pero solo se resumía a tolerarlas por él, porque era su amigo y parte de su deber como tal era apoyarlo. Además lo había prometido…

—Tenemos un evento.

—¿Con «evento» a que te refieres? —Levy abrió los ojos, inspeccionando a Natsu con la mirada, como si tuviera rayos X en vez de ojos.

—Tras el gimnasio habrá un enfrentamiento.

—¿Y qué harán con los vigilantes y el inspector? —Levy murmuro mientras se mordía el dedo. Al ser la primera semana y no estar todos los alumnos todavía no habían puesto como tal el toque de queda, pero los alumnos no podían estar en el campus hasta la medianoche o quedarse afuera. Tenían los vigilantes pero eran pocos. Aun así era un impedimento porque si los atrapaban podían ser suspendidos.

—Es la primera semana. Todo va mas relajado —Natsu hizo un ademán con la mano mientras sonreía—.Además, nadie va detrás del gimnasio. ¿No recuerdas que dicen que ahí aparece el fantasma de esa niña de último grado? Bueno, tal vez sea mentira pero evita a mucha gente. Más en la noche.

—Ah… —Levy se estremeció—Pero…

—¿Y con quién habrá un enfrentamiento? —Lucy escupió las palabras con los dientes apretados. Estaba frente a su amigo observándolo de brazos cruzados e imaginando que algún día realmente no lo acompañaría a una de estas cosas.

Que le den a su promesa.

Natsu dio una sonrisa aleonada, mostrando toda su dentadura. Crujió sus nudillos mientras la excitación de saber que hoy tendría un enfrentamiento pasaba por su cabeza. No podía esperar…

—Y esta vez no fui yo quien encontró a alguien, esa persona vino a mí.

—¿Qué? —Sonaba furiosa y realmente el Dragneel quiso comenzar a temer por su vida. Lucy tenía diferentes niveles de enfado, ahora parecía estar solo en el nivel más bajo, pero las posibilidades de que subiera todavía existía. Seguramente muy pronto comenzaría a desquitarse con él—.Natsu… dime quién es.

Le guiñó un ojo mientras respondía:

—Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

El chico se tronó los nudillos, sintiendo el familiar calambre expandirse por sus articulaciones. Abrió y cerró la mano un par de veces mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo; oscuro y con casi nada de estrellas. Lo mas llamativo era la luna llena que había, como siempre brillando. La tierra se sentía fría pero estaba cansado como para esperar todo ese tiempo de pie. Mantenía apoyada la espalda en la verja metálica y observaba con indiferencia a su alrededor.

Las personas —pocas— que habían logrado escuchar sobre el enfrentamiento comenzaban a amontonarse alrededor. Eran unas diez en total, sin contarlos a ellos mismos. El rumor se había esparcido demasiado tarde para que más alumnos vinieran a verlo y todavía había gente que prefería encargarse de arreglar sus habitaciones a arriesgarse a ser atrapados por los vigilantes o el inspector. El propio Sting había tenido que escabullirse por los pasillos y luego salir por una de las ventanas laterales del primer piso para no tener que pasar por la puerta principal del dormitorio de los chicos y que lo vieran, habían llegado hace nada de tiempo y ya habían puesto a alguien vigilando las puertas.

Detrás del gimnasio era un lugar amplio; dividido del campus por una verja metálica de dos metros. Casi nadie venia ahí por el ridículo rumor del fantasma de una estudiante —aunque muchos aseguraban que si habían visto algo y que incluso se podía escuchar el llanto de la niña— normalmente si alguien venía era para encuentros como estos, para los alumnos que querían fumar, beber una cerveza o incluso algunas confesiones. Sting podía escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor, ninguno de los presentes se dirigía a él directamente pero podía oír todos los comentarios: «¿Quién crees que gane?»; «¿Por quién apuestas?»; «Mi trasero se está congelando» y unos otros que eran impropios de una dama de clase sobre su figura y aspecto.

En especial sobre su trasero.

Unos pocos compañeros de dormitorio le deseaban suerte, sabiendo que su rival sería Natsu Dragneel, quien desde siempre tenía fama de ser un buen luchador y demasiado terco como para dejarse vencer fácilmente, pero Sting no creía en la suerte. Creía en los hechos y en lo que uno mismo formaba. La suerte sólo era la excusa de los que no se esforzaban.

—Rogue.

—Espera… —Rogue parecía estar murmurando cuentas mientras observaba los billetes en su mano. Se encontraba dirigiendo las apuestas y Sting se contuvo de golpearlo ahí mismo sólo porque era su mejor amigo. Lograría vengarse de alguna manera después; tal vez le apagará el despertador o le escondería la llave de su habitación y tendría que verse obligado a esperar en el pasillo o subir por la ventana.

La verdad es que siempre que tenía una pelea Rogue sacaba juego de ello y hacia lo de las apuestas. Siempre le decía que era su forma de entretención y la única manera en que soportaba acompañarlo a esas cosas. Seguramente si Sting no le fastidiara lo suficiente lo mandaría a pastar antes que venir con él.

Sting decidió no preocuparse más por el asunto. Solo eso le faltaría ahora.

Él era el mejor en lo que hacía. Con eso bastaba. No tenía importancia cuantas veces hiciera apuestas porque siempre era el vencedor, a estas alturas solos los idiotas apostaban por su oponente, siempre pedían el dinero.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué tú nunca apuestas?

—Porque si lo hiciera estaría suponiendo que uno de los dos es más fuerte y no lo sé. —Rogue suspiro mientras guardaba indiferentemente el fajo de billetes en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones oscuros —. Sting…

—¿Por qué se tarda tanto? —Sting gruñó mientras seguía tronando sus nudillos. Ya se le estaban congelando las manos.

Unas dos personas mas se unieron al grupo de espectadores, venían agitados y con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Seguramente habían corrido por el lugar para que no los atraparan en su fuga nocturna. Comenzaron a preguntar por Dragneel. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Joder, él no era una persona paciente, en lo absoluto.

—Joder…

Sting iba a continuar y tirar una lista de insultos contra las madres de todas las personas que tuvieran la ocurrencia de cruzarse en su camino. Justo en el momento en que abrió la boca para quejarse nuevamente pudo ver que frente a él, la masa de alumnos que obstaculizaban el paso comenzaba a moverse hacia los costados, abriendo paso a un pequeño grupo que venía acercándose.

En el momento en que lo distinguió dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras la adrenalina parecía dispersarse rápidamente por su cuerpo, despertando sus músculos y las ganas de moverse de un lado a otro durante un buen tiempo. Ahora no podía aguantar estar tanto tiempo quieto.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —Natsu ingreso al círculo, seguido muy de cerca por dos chicas más. Ambas parecían inseguras pero una tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca hecha una mueca molesta. Sting podía apostar que le molestaba estar ahí. Tal vez estuviera asustada por si los atrapaban.

Pudo escuchar varios silbidos de algunos chicos de la masa de espectadores, seguramente dirigidos a las acompañantes del Dragneel.

Hubo comentarios ofensivos en respuesta por parte de la chica con cara irritada y Dragneel. Los silbidos se callaron al segundo como si en vez de palabras a todos les hubieran dado una paliza sin compasión.

Sting dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida ante tal espectáculo de bufones. Conocía a ambas chicas y sabía bien quien era la niña molesta con la cara hecha una mueca.

—Ya comenzaba a preguntar si te habrías arrepentido y ocultado debajo de una roca como los cobardes.

—¿Esconderme de una buena pelea? —Natsu dio una carcajada—¿Estas bromeando? Es la única diversión que uno encuentra por acá —la chica irritada le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

—Divertido será verte con el rostro hinchado el resto de la semana.

—Descansaré mi puño en tu cara, Eucliffe. No pienses que me contendré contigo solo porque sean los primeros días.

—Cuento con eso, Dragneel.

Sting se levanto del suelo y limpio sus vaqueros mientras caminaba para acercarse más al centro. Desvió la mirada durante un segundo para poder analizar mejor a las compañeras del Dragneel. Si, claro que las conocía, no se había equivocado y la memoria no le fallaba —normalmente olvidaba a una persona en cuanto la veía, a menos que fuera lo suficientemente importante o le llamara la atención—. Las dos chicas con las que, a veces, tenía clases en común. Levy McGarden, la novia de Gajeel Redfox, de ella no sabía nada más que eso y que era tan baja que parecía mucho menor, tenían la misma edad. También estaba la chica rubia y molesta, a ella si que la conocía, la había visto varías veces, no solamente en clases sino que también en los pasillos, almuerzos y ayer la había encontrado saliendo de los baños en la hora de almuerzo con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

Ah, la novia eterna de Dragneel. Siempre estaban juntos. También una de las notas más altas de la clase o al menos en todo lo que refería a literatura. Lucy Heartfilia.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Se sentía impaciente por estamparle un golpe en el rostro y borrar esa sonrisa tan confiada e ingenua que tenía aquel chico.

Lucy Heartfilia era guapa —había que ser objetivo—. Y entre todos los sueños carnales que Sting había tenido entre este año, lo poco que habían pasado, y el anterior, Lucy protagonizaba la mayoría. Sting la había estado observando desde que se cambio al internado hace un año. Y no la había observado por primera vez porque quisiera sino mas bien porque la chica era exageradamente chillona, cuando ella hablaba seguramente se escuchaba en un rango de un kilometro, y llamaba la atención sin intentarlo. No había tenido más opción que mirarla. Además era imposible no hacerlo cuando, al menos, llevaba la blusa del internado y sus atributos se notaban demasiado. No podían culparlo, más de la mitad del alumnado masculino también la observaba de esa forma.

Pero seguía siendo la hembra de Dragneel y eso le molestaba todavía más, sacando el hecho de que le enfurecía solo pensar que él —el gran Sting Eucliffe—se fijaba en una mujer como ella. Ingenua pero que siempre se veía rota aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Sting podía ver perfectamente bajo esa máscara ridícula que usaba todos los días porque él mismo llevaba una pero nadie se paraba a pensar en él, solamente Rogue y él ya estaba bastante ocupado. De todos modos nunca diría nada sobre Lucy, no tenía razón para hacerlo porque no le importaba.

Sting ya tenía bastantes problemas con los suyos como para estar pensando en los demás. Lo que hicieran otras personas no debería ser de su preocupación. Cuando te preocupabas hasta ese punto por una persona te volvías vulnerable y él no quería verse así, de nuevo. Seguramente si se acostara con ella se olvidaría para siempre de Lucy Heartfilia. Debía de ser solo un capricho más.

—He estado esperando esto toda la tarde.

—El momento en que te pateare el trasero, Dragneel.

Natsu se rió, desafiante ante tanta tenacidad por parte del rubio que ahora era su oponente. Varias veces había escuchado de él y que era un busca pleito, razón por la que nadie lo molestaba en los pasillos y pocas personas se acercaban a hablarle. Pero las chicas —incluso las mayores— a veces se acercaban a él, pero siempre las rechazaba con una extraña cortesía que nadie pensaría que tenía.

—Bien, ahora estoy encendido.

No hubo más minutos, ni si quiera segundos para comentar otra cosa.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro con fiereza, la mano hecha un puño alzado dispuesto a dirigir el golpe directamente al rostro de su adversario, tal vez romperle la nariz o partirle el labio. Eso lo dejaría lo bastante aturdido durante unos segundos para poder conseguir una ventaja. El alarido que se formo alrededor por todos los gritos mezclados tampoco se hizo esperar, los presentes comenzaron a gritar casi desgarrándose la garganta para apoyar a quien creían que ganaría.

Al parecer ha todos se les había olvidado que no estaban en una calle cualquiera de una ciudad X, sino en el internado Fairy Tail con personas dando vueltas alrededor de los edificios y campus buscando justamente alumnos como ellos que habían escapado a esas horas de la noche.

Lucy se quedó de piedra con una mano en el pecho intentando apaciguar los latidos de su corazón. Extendió protectoramente un brazo alrededor de los diminutos hombros de Levy, la chica era tan pequeña y frágil que temía que la masa humana de cuerpos que saltaban y daban empujones atrás de ambas hiciera que algo le pasara. Por Dios, si ni siquiera había podido invitarla al recital de una de sus bandas favoritas porque estaba segura que moriría aplastada o asfixiada por toda la gente.

Sting recibió el impacto del golpe en la mejilla. Natsu en el ojo izquierdo, más cerca de la ceja y frente. El dolor se extendió por esa zona del rostro como el fuego consumiendo la leña pero ninguno paró a pensar en eso. El ojo de Natsu comenzaba a palpitarle y adormecerse. La adrenalina comenzaba a fluir por sus venas y hacían que el dolor desapareciera como prioridad de sus cerebros. Si alguno de los dos se detenía a inspeccionar la herida sería el fin de la pelea, podrían perfectamente barrerle los pies de una patada y lanzarlo al suelo para inmovilizarlo.

Natsu se protegió el rostro con los puños y parte de los brazos, como si fuera un boxeador —había visto varias veces esas peleas y cuando niño tomó clases de diferentes artes de defensa personal—.Se agacho para esquivar otro golpe que Sting le lanzaba salvajemente y sin detenerse. Era rápido, no había duda alguna de aquello y parecía poder pensar perfectamente qué golpe dar a continuación y hacia dónde se movería su adversario a continuación. Seguramente el cerebro de Eucliffe lo hacía reaccionar antes de que se diera cuenta, como si estuviera programado para atacar y esquivar al mismo tiempo. Natsu sonrió con confianza. Eucliffe podía ser bueno, claro, pero estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con las peleas como para saber que una de las mejores opciones para terminar algo era esperar que el oponente se cansara y así contraatacar, cuando no pudiera moverse a la misma velocidad.

Bueno, ese plan le serviría perfectamente si él estuviera en un momento de vida o muerte pero Natsu estaba ahí justamente porque quería pelear. Podía esperar para vencerlo pero no sería lo mismo.

Sting lanzo otro golpe. Las piernas comenzaban a doler, la garganta se secaba cada vez más con cada nueva respiración y sentía las manos dormidas, seguramente sus nudillos sangraban o tal vez se había doblado un dedo en mala posición. Natsu bloqueó el golpe del rubio y con su antebrazo logro desviar su dirección hacia el lado. Sting titubeó por un segundo, sintiendo como se tambaleaba por tal acción repentina, momento aprovechado por su oponente quien le asestó un golpe en pleno estomago —cortándole la respiración—, uno en el rostro y luego le dio una zancadilla con el pie haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Natsu veía su victoria.

Lucy simplemente jadeó asustada mientras ponía las manos frente a su boca. Ella podía odiar todo aquello; la violencia y las peleas —aunque fuera el claro ejemplo de una persona violenta… cuando se enojaba—, pero había algo morbosamente atractivo de ver en todo aquello. Era extraño pero no podía quitar la vista de cada suceso que ocurría, parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta pero en realidad pasaba en menos de cinco minutos. Cada movimiento coordinado para esquivar el otro, la seriedad en la mirada de los dos chicos y la energía que desprendía las personas a su alrededor. Los gritos junto a ella parecían desaparecer solo por ver como el rubio caía al suelo con la sangre carmesí goteando por su rostro. Lucy conocía a ese chico y varias veces lo había visto en clase con heridas pero nunca se detenía a dar explicaciones y realmente nadie —además de los profesores— se las pedían.

Lucy desvió la mirada de Sting y miró a Natsu, de pie con una mirada de concentración y el ceño fruncido, esos ojos salvajes que solo tenía cuando peleaba. Desde que era un niño era así. Perdía la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había observado del mismo modo.

—¡Sting…!

—¡Levántate!

—No he terminado.

Sting alargó un brazo y tiró a Natsu con él, demasiado rápido y fuerte como para evitarlo. Ambos terminaron rodando por el lugar para luego quedar Sting conteniendo con todo su peso sobre él. Sin esperar comenzó a golpearle mientras Natsu pataleaba y forcejeaba, intentando en vano protegerse la cara. Parecía haber sido solo un segundo más y ahora era él quien golpeaba a Sting de la misma forma.

Estuvieron así un tiempo mientras todos ahí apoyaban la lucha. Los puños alzados mientras coreaban: «Pelea, pelea, pelea». Lucy era sacudida por los violentos empujones de los demás pero ella simplemente se quedó plantada al suelo, observando la escena de dos chicos lastimándose.

Lucy nunca lograría cambiar a Natsu, lo tenía más que claro ahora.

Levy se tensó a su lado, intentando acercarse más al cuerpo protector de su amiga. No quería seguir mirando pero no podía cerrar los ojos. Debió haber ignorado las suplicas de Lucy y resistido mas a los jalones de Natsu. Si hubiera sido así ella ahora estaría terminando de ordenar, tal vez leyendo tirada en su cama o algo parecido. Pero estimaba mucho a su mejor amiga como para abandonarla. Todavía llevaba la pulsera de la amistad en su muñeca.

—Terminaré contigo… —gruño Sting.

—No voy a perder.

Natsu tomó de la camisa a Sting para dar otro golpe cuando el grito de advertencia de alguien se escucho por sobre todo el ruido: «¡Nos vieron los vigilantes! Viene el inspector, ¡Corran!». Al parecer todos en ese momento cayeron en cuenta del ruido que estaban haciendo y que realmente había sido mala idea salir. Al instante el caos se alojó en aquel lugar oscuro. Todos los presentes corrieron pavoridos en distintas direcciones —excepto directamente hacia los dormitorios, de ahí venían los vigilantes—, iban a velocidades increíbles, hubo algunos pocos valientes que saltaron la verja metálica para correr hacia el campus en un ataque de desesperación total. Si lo pensabas bien era un buen plan, podrías rodear el lugar y entrar por las ventanas traseras de tu edificio correspondiente sin que te vieran pero subir la verja era una perdida de tiempo. No había mucho que hacer.

En lo que parecieron segundos el lugar ya estaba casi solitario, unas dos o tres personas seguían en estado de shock sin saber qué hacer. Lucy fue una de ellos, se quedo de piedra abrazando a Levy. Ambas dejaron de chillar por los empujones que les habían dado.

Natsu seguía en el suelo, al igual que Sting. Procesaron el suceso y ambos se levantaron al instante como si fueran resortes. Podían tener todo el orgullo de peleadores que se les ocurriera pero ninguno quería ser castigado durante su primera semana de estancia ahí. A lo lejos, por el costado del gimnasio pudieron ver las linternas alumbrando las paredes y el ruido de los zapatos al golpear el suelo.

—¡Mierda! —se quejó Natsu corriendo hacia sus amigas.

Sting se pego a la pared y buscó a Rogue con la mirada pero él ya había desparecido por completo del lugar, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Tal vez incluso se fue antes de que avisaran que los habían descubierto.

«Maldito traidor », pensó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quiénes están ahí?

—El inspector… —susurró Lucy, aterrada.

—¡Corre! —Natsu las empujó a ambas y entre el pánico que se genero por los otros compañeros que quedaban terminaron corriendo en distintas direcciones tratando de escapar. Lo mas seguro era poder salir por el otro costado del gimnasio pero era un salto de fe hacia el hecho de no saber si también venían vigilantes por ese lado y los estaban rodeando, en ese caso solo podía saltar la reja y rezar porque no los atraparan o los distinguieran.

Lucy no supo cuándo se separó de sus amigos pero de repente se encontraba corriendo sola con el pulso acelerado y el miedo de ser atrapada instalado en su cerebro. La adrenalina hacia su trabajo impidiendo que se detuviera en algún lugar. Durante un mini segundo pensó en entregarse y dar una excusa del tipo: «Lo siento, me perdí yo no tengo idea de qué ocurre aquí» o «Es que soy sonámbula, seguramente salí caminando y llegué hasta acá sin darme cuenta». A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos y llamados del inspector, lo sentía como si fueran en su propia oreja, ¿estaba corriendo tras de ellos? Que bizarro. Era muy divertido imaginar al inspector que siempre iba casi formal con zapatillas y una playera deportiva flúor con los números impresos de «5K». Por el rabillo del ojo estaba segura que podía distinguir los halos de luz de las linternas, parecía que fuera una ladrona mundial y la persiguieran incluso con helicópteros, solo hacia falta el megáfono y esto parecería una escena de Batman.

Lucy se detuvo al sentir como alguien la empujó y se tambaleo, intentando hacer equilibrios en uno de sus pies para no caer de todo al suelo. Tanteo la pared para sostenerse y se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta trasera del gimnasio, normalmente estaba cerrada con llave. Presiono un poco la manilla casi oxidada y se dio cuenta como cedía para abrirse por completo. No tuvo más opción que entrar en el y buscar refugio hasta que todo pasara. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a su acelerado cerebro.

Adentro estaba más oscuro que afuera, la única vía para que la luz entrara eran las ventanas cercanas al techo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron lo suficiente pudo distinguir las siluetas de las gradas, los arcos de basquetbol y futbol, pero la oscuridad no le importaba en ese momento. Su mente estaba tan desesperada por escapar que solo podía centrarse en eso. Cerró la puerta y espero que todo el ruido hiciera pasar desapercibido el de la puerta. Cuando afuera estuviera más silencioso ella saldría a hurtadillas y volvería a su dormitorio. Esperaba que Levy y Natsu hubieran tenido igual suerte.

Y también deseaba suerte para ella misma, ojala quienes estaban afuera haciendo orden no se les ocurriera intentar abrir el gimnasio.

Pasaron unos minutos eternos en silencio. Ahora que estaba de alguna forma a salvo, el lugar a oscuras si que comenzaba a tener ciertos efectos en ella. Comenzaba a darle escalofríos, era un poco siniestro. Incluso juraba escuchar los leves lamentos de la chica fantasma…

—Rubia.

Dio tal salto por el susto que casi termina en el techo y al mismo tiempo abrió la boca instantáneamente para gritar pero alguien se lo impidió poniendo una mano sobre sus labios, callándola. Unos brazos se posaron en su cintura con firmeza, inmovilizándola.

No le importó ese acto y siguió intentando gritar. Ahora quejándose. El pánico hacia que su corazón volviera a ir más rápido que antes e intento zafarse con todas sus fuerzas. Se removía de un lado a otro intentando conseguir la ansiada libertad, pero el agarre era firme e incluso le apretaba un poco el estomago haciendo que se le revolviera lo nada que había comido, bueno, el agua que había tomado se revolvía en su estomago. Intento dar patadas pero esa persona era claramente más fuerte que ella y mucho más grande. Rápidamente pudo calcular que le sacaba una cabeza de diferencia y quizás un poco más.

—Ya, rubia, cálmate.

«¿Qué me calme?_ —_pensó Lucy de manera sarcástica mientras se revolvía.

El chico bufó.

—Si te suelto, ¿prometes no hacer nada, ni gritar?

«Está loco_»_

—No quiero que me atrapen por tu culpa.

Todavía nerviosa se obligo a calmarse y asintió. Prefería mil veces estar lejos de ese tipo y que la soltase de una vez. Aunque… la voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar, demasiado familiar, de hecho.

De a poco la mano que tapaba su boca y la afirmaba se aflojó, hasta que se vio libre. Lucy se alejó de un solo salto, pegando la espalda a la puerta y pensando en darle una certera y veloz patada en el rostro al sujeto. Familiar o no, fue tan acosador que le daría mas de un golpe.

En la oscuridad del gimnasio distinguió la silueta de la persona; el cabello desordenado con leves brillos dorados, el porte alto y musculoso, la posición indiferente que tenía. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocerlo, casi al instante.

—¿Sting...?

—Vaya —Sting enarcó las cejas con una fingida expresión de sorpresa—. Así que me conoces, que sorpresa —soltó con sarcasmo claro.

—¿Qué si te conozco? Vamos juntos a clases —Soltó irritada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo siseó:—¿Qué haces aquí, Sting? —se cruzo de brazos mientras se enderezaba, intentando poner una postura desafiante.

Sting miro hacia la puerta detrás de ella y dio una mínima sonrisa, aunque en la oscuridad se dificultaba más el distinguirlo. Lucy por alguna razón sabía que estaba sonriendo. Entre el chico y ella no había un aire tenso como esperaba.

—Me escondo del inspector, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ser castigado los primeros días —Se encogió de hombros—. Al parecer tuviste la misma idea… ¿y estás sola? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Son muchas preguntas, ¿no crees? Después de todo, ¿quién eres tú para mí?

—Ay_, _eso hirió —se llevo una mano al pecho—.Tu querido compañero de clases a quien le dejas copiar tus tareas y algunas respuestas en exámenes.

Lucy podía escuchar su risa.

—Yo no te dejo… —Balbuceó, sonrojada. Gracias al cielo, Dios, Zeus o quien sea que estuviera flotando entre las nubes, Sting no podía ver eso—Somos compañeros pero casi nunca hablamos, no quiero ofender, pero creo que no nos conocemos lo suficiente…

—Sting Eucliffe, creo que un gusto. —Pudo ver como extendía su mano de forma burlona. De cualquier forma no iba a caer en su juego siendo ella misma la diversión principal.

Aparto su mano con delicadeza pero con el ceño fruncido.

—No seas ridículo, sé tu nombre.

—No estas siguiendo el juego —Sting bufó—.Dijiste que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, yo estoy haciendo el esfuerzo de que eso funcione pero tú no ayudas. Solo deja de quejarte y preséntate también, rubia.

Extendió de nueva cuenta su mano y Lucy no tuvo mas opción que tomarla, de mala gana. Sting le dio un apretón mas suave de lo que esperaba, seguramente intentaba ser considerado con ella. Se mantuvo en silencio y se dio cuenta que esperaba que ella también "se presentara". Suspiro y murmuro:

—Lucy Heartfilia —no pudo evitar el tono sarcástico en sus palabras.

Sting volvió a sonreír y pudo escuchar una leve risa de su parte, claramente se estaba divirtiendo al burlarse de ella de tal forma.

—Lo sé. —Lucy sintió como la volvía a soltar—No tengo idea para qué te presentas. No es como si no fuéramos compañeros desde el año pasado, creo.

Lucy apretó los puños, furiosa. Lo apunto con un dedo de forma acusadora:

—¡Pero tú dijiste que…!

—Ya, vale —le corto mientras se reía. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió en su lugar, seguramente para quedar mas cerca de ella—Ahora que "nos conocemos" —dio otra risa—¿Por qué estas sola en este lugar?

Lucy dio una pequeña sonrisa, prepotente y se cruzo de brazos.

—No te rindes, ¿eh?

—Entonces…

—Vine a ver la pelea —Se encogió de hombros mientras se apoyaba en la pared del gimnasio—. Vine con unos amigos…

—¿Y estás sola por…?

—Nos separamos en el… pánico mundial. —Lucy se estremeció al recordar los empujones y gritos de los alumnos. En ese momento, ¿dónde estarían Natsu y Levy? ¿La estarían buscando? Ojala que no y simplemente hayan vuelto a sus habitaciones.

—¿Tus amigos son…? —Sting sabía perfectamente todo eso pero ni en diez años luz lo demostraría. Era mejor fingir que no sabía nada. Intento usar un tono casual de desinterés, el que usaba para todas las cosas.

—Vine a apoyar a Natsu —A Lucy se le escapó esa respuesta antes de que pudiera filtrarla. Obviamente, no era la mejor. Se dio de golpes mentales cuando se dio cuenta.

Lucy se dio cuenta que Sting se quedó en silencio. Extrañamente se sintió incomoda y nerviosa, pero era normal, ese nerviosismo que todos sentían cuando tienes el presentimiento que ofendiste a alguien sin querer.

—¿Natsu Dragneel?

—Deja de hacerte el tonto —En ese momento por el tono de voz de Sting se sintió furiosa y además ofendida, claramente él sabía todo eso y no lo demostraba. De todas formas tampoco dejaría que se burlara de Natsu, decidió salir en defensa de su mejor amigo—.No intentes fingir que no lo conoces, era con quien peleabas y tú fuiste a buscarlo.

Si decía algo malo de él…

Sting se encogió de hombros y en la oscuridad le pareció creer que estaba tomando aire, tenía la sensación de que intentaba calmarse.

—Esta bien, me pillaste pero no es como si de verdad me importara, rubia.

Lucy parpadeó confusa y ofendida. ¿A qué venía ahora esa actitud de idiota?

—Sí, tienes razón. No es de tu incumbencia —Lucy se dio vuelta y escucho un momento. Ya no parecía haber nadie dando vueltas afuera. Miro sobre su hombro dándole una de sus mejores miradas fulminantes a Sting—.Y deja de llamarme rubia.

Abrió y con la leve luz de afuera volteó un poco para ver el rostro de Sting Eucliffe. Se mantenía impasible y serio, con esa actitud fría que a veces —mayor parte del tiempo— vería en él. Esa jodida actitud que tenía. Pero aun así Lucy era una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y no podía pasar por alto que era muy atractivo, tal vez demasiado, pero… solo eso. Hasta ahí quedaban las cualidades que ella buscaba en un hombre.

Se sintió mareada y muy cansada en ese momento. No sabía si podría llegar a su habitación sin desmayarse en el camino pero ahora no podía hacer nada, solo seguir su vida normal. Le lanzó a Sting otra mirada más fulminante que la anterior mientras se escribía como nota mental nunca más hablar o escuchar al estúpido de Sting, luego la pegó con fuerza en su refrigerador cerebral.

Este tipo era un imbécil en toda la regla.

—Te iba a patear el trasero —soltó refiriéndose a Natsu. Luego de eso salió con toda la dignidad que podía del gimnasio. Se decidió a olvidar este acontecimiento y, si es que podía, no contárselo a nadie.

No esperó respuesta y tampoco la escuchó, lo cual hizo que se enfadara aun más. Sí, es cierto que no esperaba que fuera tras de ella a pedirle un perdón que seguramente no le correspondía y aunque lo hiciera él no se lo daría. Ni si quiera entendía por qué estaba tan molesta.

Fuera lo que fuera a Lucy no debía importarle, porque no eran nada. Se veían desde hace un año en el pasillo y en las clases, sólo quedaban en la categoría de compañeros y eso sería darle mucho protagonismo.

No. Nada de lo que hiciera él le molestaría. Le daba igual.

* * *

Rawr, 

La dinosaurio, dice: 

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo. Ojala les haya gustado... no cuenta casi nada de la vida de Lucy, bueno, da un pequeño vistazo a su pasado pero nada más. Si lo dijera todo de golpe no sería interesante. Bueno ya, también aparece nuestro otro protagonista masculino: Sting. Comos siempre haciendo la grande desde los inicios. ¿No creen que es linda la amistad de Lucy y Levy? Yo... una vez tuve una pulsera de la amistad con alguien pero luego crecimos y aquí estoy.

Gracias por leer y si quieren, dejen reviews (quejas, preguntas, amenazas de muerte, rosas, etc). Yo espero que dejen review, sería bonito.

Nos veremos en la próxima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
